kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JjBlueDreamer1
http://dream-savers-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Creation http://elswordrp.wikia.com/wiki/Rules Come And talk to Ichi x3 Talk 20:16, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Why xc I'm not a sock I promise xc I'm dating Skarlet you can ask her idk this Klaus guy your page is SOOO AWESOME XD XD 19:32, June 13, 2014 (UTC)BLaze What the heck? Why did you ban me I thought we were friends xc wordmark change Hey i did what you asked and change the wordmark to something that had to do with the wiki itself . file:New_KH_Wordmark.png Hope you like it lol. Let me know on my talk if you like the old one better i replaced it because Yomi and the others liked it more than the old one. But it's your choice president Damon's Interrogation Through my interrogation with Damon, I found out he did join it, but he also loves this wiki, and said he only wanted to tell Klaus about his new hybrid and to train it. HurricaneTeen6900(talk) 21:23, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Jane 1 Day ban I specifically told her the ban will be dealt with when you arrive, whether it's revoked or further pushed, but regardless, here's a summary and a copy of the chatlog. Upon arrival on chat around 12:50 PM July 6th, I arrived to several users, specifically Morbelisk, Scooty, and Teen in an argument. After some digging, I found that one of them cited Morbelisk for spamming, but have gotten no evidence of what it was beyond being one set of small periods that apparently took up one or two lines. After attempting to get both sides to relax, I explained three major things. 1: I don't see a set of periods as spam. People on chat are quick to call spam for five periods. Granted his was probably a bit long, but wasn't repeated and wasn't an issue, it was once and apparently in response to some comment. 2: Scoot should keep her mouth shut. She had no needto get directly involved in the situation and may have sparked it by calling Morblisk a "Smart Mouth" rather than letting the admins present handle it. 3: If both sides are making jokes, be aware if the other side knows you're joking. Only moments later, Jane responds by calling Morb a Smart ass. After kicking her, she states she did it just as an example despite ALREADY having the chat log. We could see where it was said, she didn't need to say it twice. She then proceeded to threaten me that I owed her an apology, or she would take the incident straight to you. I told her I wasn't going to be threatened, and put her on a tentative 1 day chat ban, awaiting further review by you and Org considering her past behaviors. As for Morbelisk and the chat mods involved in this argument, I decided at the time to not make any actions to ban or involve either side until you state your opinion, and because both sides were in the wrong and said things that should have never been stated. If you feel I have egregariously overstepped my boundaries, please let me know and I will issue a public apology. *Morbelisk? *Its like you worship them..? *12:32Cutie ScootyEven if it's a joke that's not nice *12:32MorbeliskOr some sort of body guard.? *12:32Cutie ScootyIt's one of the rules be nice to the mods and Admins *12:32MorbeliskAnd how are they different from us? *12:33HypercaneTeenMorb: your last warning stop being disrespectful to us *12:33Cutie ScootyThey work hard keeping the wiki safe *12:33MaddislimaneWhat's the argument about now? *12:33MorbeliskIn any case. My point is I wasnt spamming. *Welcome to the KH! Enjoy your stay in the realm of light, but remember to get a minimum of three (3) edits to chat if you do not have it. If you do have three (3) edits or more, you can chat. Note: You must also remember to read the rules before you chat. Thank you, and enjoy your stay! *Chat hacks initialized. *To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message atw:c:User talk:Monchoman45. *12:34Morbeliskus? you and the mods/admins? This is insane. *12:34Ultimate Dark Carnage *12:34Fobarimperius all right what's happening? *12:34MorbeliskI only just get here to be disrespected myself? *12:34Ultimate Dark Carnage *12:34MorbeliskI am treating you how you are treating me *12:34HypercaneTeen Morbs being disrespectful to the mods and admins Fob *12:35Fobarimperius Morbelisk, are you? *12:35MorbeliskI wouldn't be if you wern't being disrespectful to me. I've been here for three years. *12:35HypercaneTeen Gtg bbl movie time *12:35Fobarimperius So you're saying you are. Why? *12:36MorbeliskAs I said the mods/admins started it. *12:36Fobarimperius let, , is that true *12:36MorbeliskThey said I was spamming by doing this :...... and then I defined what spamming and flooding is. *12:36Ultimate Dark Carnage It is untrue, Morb *12:36MorbeliskThey called me a smart ass. *12:36MaddislimaneI'd say scroll up Fob *Don't ask, just scroll up *12:37MorbeliskSo i retalliated by calling them a dumb ass then quickly re tacking my words back saying it was a joke. *12:37Fobarimperius Mad, copy/pasteit for me * has left the realm of light. *12:37MaddislimaneI just got on *12:37Fobarimperius please *12:37MaddislimaneI don't have it *12:37Fobarimperius Oh *? *12:37MorbeliskIll do it. *12:37Fobarimperius Thank you *12:37Morbeliskoh...Wait i disconnected through out the argument O__o * *facepalm* *12:38Fobarimperius So nobody has the chat log *12:38MaddislimaneJust... just... someone screencap it *12:38Fobarimperius okay, that's fine, let's figure this out *12:38Eyeless JaneMore * *morb *12:38Morbeliskhm? *12:38Eyeless JaneYou continued it for 3.2 *lines *12:39MorbeliskYes but that isnt all of the argument. *12:39Fobarimperius One problem I have here with the spam *12:39Eyeless JaneThat is spamming and flooding *12:39Fobarimperius Is that people are constantly called out for what isn't spam *12:39MorbeliskWell Im a couple of words over... *12:40Fobarimperius This site goes WAY overboard jumping on the spam calls *12:40Ultimate Dark Carnage ...I wish my boss was here *12:40Eyeless JaneFob *It was like *12:40Fobarimperius So I'm inclined to disbelueve that Morb was spamming *12:40MaddislimaneJust let fob speak *12:40Eyeless JanePlease may I show you in PM? *12:40Fobarimperius *disbelieve *12:40MaddislimaneI'll brb *12:40Eyeless JaneHow much it was *12:40Fobarimperius Show it here so we can all see *12:41Eyeless JaneThen you'll say I'm spamming *12:41Morbelisk Yes its unnecessary 2:28 Morbelisk -__- Thats how I type. 2:29 Cutie Scooty Ok.. 2:29 Morbelisk Spamming is when typing a word or sentence and copying pressing enter (sending the message) Than pasting the messgae again then sending it. And flooding is filling the whole page up with the same thing.... 2:30 Ultimate Dark >.> 2:30 Cutie Scooty Dark Morb is being a smart mouth 2:30 HypercaneTeen Bbl about to go to the movies. 2:30 Morbelisk Than come back once you have a word or name for doing this: "....." *Cutie Scooty has left the realm of light. *12:41Morbelisk Dark Morb, please don't be a smartass.. 2:30 HypercaneTeen >_> 2:31 Morbelisk Well I wouldn't have to be if you wern't a dumbass. jk. Thats a joke I saw on FB 2:31 Cutie Scooty *grabs Morb* watch what you say 2:31 Morbelisk ? Its like you worship them..? 2:32 Cutie Scooty Even if it's a joke that's not nice 2:32 Morbelisk Or some sort of body guard.? 2:32 Cutie Scooty It's one of the rules be nice to the mods and Admins 2:32 Morbelisk And how are they different from us? *Morb: your last warning stop being disrespectful to us 2:33 Cutie Scooty They work hard keeping the wiki safe Fobarimperius has invaded the castle, get your keyblades ready 2:33 Maddislimane What's the argument about now? 2:33 Morbelisk In any case. My point is I wasnt spamming. us? you and the mods/admins? This is insane. 2:34 Ultimate Dark 2:34 Fobarimperius all right what's happening? 2:34 Morbelisk I only just get here to be disrespected myself? 2:34 Ultimate Dark 2:34 Morbelisk I am treating you how you are treating me 2:34 HypercaneTeen Morbs being disrespectful to the mods and admins Fob 2:35 Fobarimperius Morbelisk, are you? 2:35 Morbelisk I wouldn't be if you wern't being disrespectful to me. I've been here for three years. *12:42Ultimate Dark Carnage Whoa *12:42Fobarimperius What? *12:42MorbeliskThat's it. *that's what happened admin sir thing.. *whatever you like to be called. * has invaded the castle, get your keyblades ready *12:43Fobarimperius I'll take that title *12:43Kloud Kid Whoa *12:43MorbeliskHey King got introuble on my first day here *12:43Kloud Kid God damn it already *12:43Ultimate Dark Carnage Hello *12:43MorbeliskFor doing "....." *12:43Eyeless JaneOnii-chan *12:44Fobarimperius All right where a few things *12:44Kloud Kid What the crap did you do? *12:44Morbeliskthis: "......" *12:44Fobarimperius 1: I don't think one set of periods is spam *12:44Kloud Kid *picks up Jane* *12:44Fobarimperius 2: Scoot should keep her mouth shut and not get involved *12:44Eyeless JaneOnii-chan fob is ignoring a spam *And because I'm on an ipad *12:44Kloud Kid Course Scoot got involved *12:44MorbeliskWow, you're like a primary teacher Fob *12:45Eyeless JaneIt makes it all one line *12:45Kloud Kid She's third in command *12:45Eyeless JaneBut Morb did it for 2.3 lines *12:45MorbeliskTheres ranks -__- *12:45Fobarimperius 3: It's not nice to make insults towards someone if someone is unaware you're joking *12:45Kloud Kid Yep *12:45Fobarimperius that goes for both sides *12:45Kloud Kid What jokes were made? *12:45Eyeless JaneOh *Dumbass *12:45Fobarimperius if Smart Ass and Dumb Ass are supposed to be jokes *12:45Eyeless JaneSmartass *12:45Morbelisk *facepalm* this wiki is still corrupted just like before I left. *12:46Fobarimperius Then make sure they know you're joking *12:46Kloud Kid Well *We are all on high alert *12:46Eyeless JaneLike *12:46Kloud Kid so even the smallest things cause an uproar *12:46Fobarimperius Now *12:46Morbeliskahhh no I saw a post on FB saying "well I wouldn't have to be a smart ass if you wern't a dumb ass" So I said it hahahaha. *12:46Eyeless JaneOh, Morb don't be a smartass *Eyeless Jane has been Deceased by Fobarimperius. *Eyeless Jane has invaded the castle, get your keyblades ready *12:47Eyeless JaneFob *12:47Fobarimperius What did I JUST say? *12:47Kloud Kid *sighs* *12:47Eyeless JaneI was showing! *12:47Morbeliskhahahahaha *12:47Eyeless JaneI had said like before *12:47MorbeliskNows she's like the primary school teacher. *12:47Kloud Kid Alright everyone just calm down *12:47Eyeless JaneSo I am waiting for an apology *12:47MorbeliskWait from me? *12:47Eyeless JaneOr gets told you had false kicked someone *12:48Fobarimperius You're not getting one. Now everyone, we're going to drop this argument. *Are you threatening me? *12:48MorbeliskOh god... *12:48Eyeless JaneNo, but it was a false kick *12:48Kloud Kid Jane *12:48Fobarimperius You can be dealt with when and arrive. You do not threaten me. *12:48Kloud Kid it was just a harmless kick *Eyeless Jane got Banged by Fobarimperius (undo). Is Confuzzzeeeddd??? Ahhh, I'm confused why was I kicked and banned?, is it because I found this wikia? I dont know? jj this is unfair i say only why always me and you ban me o.o thats against the law saying why always me o.oMax-champ (talk) 20:31, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Just wanna jump in real fast. Max, Jj, there is no "Law" that prevents Jj from doing that. There are no "laws" that prevent an admin for banning for any reason whatsoever Fobarimperius (talk) 20:47, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Yeah I needs to talk... so... please It's Lucy ;-; ...